Kit in Training
by Yabun raion
Summary: After almost dying in battle Shippo decides to finally gather his curage and ask his crush to help him become stronger. Warning yaoi InuShippo Takes place when Shippos 16
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER/ I do not own Inuyasha… wish I did though.**

**WARNING/ This will contain yaoi or male/male relationships if this offends you please leave now you have been warned**

**Prologue**

The demons attacked so swiftly that even Inuyasha hadn't sensed them coming. They were all identical, twenty in all, seven feet tall with dark brown fur covering their bodies, and they attacked with four inch claws and dripping fangs, swooping in from the trees on leathery wings. This alone was bad enough, yet even more unnerving still was their cloudy, soulless eyes...

"These are bat demons! They can't see, but they can hear every breath we take!" Songo shouted to Inuyasha and Miroku. Yet again, Shippo was left to sit with Kagome. Shippo had finally reached the age of sixteen causing his body to hit a major growth spurt. A very painful process, which would occur again when he turned twenty ending his growth cycle. For now though, Shippo stood at Inuyasha's shoulder, and his tail appeared more like a fox tail than the pompom it once was. And though his speed and strength had also increased, he still wasn't much of a fighter, which was why he was watching instead of helping in the fight like he wanted to.

"Songo, look out!" Kagome shrieked as two of the demons decided to attack the demon exterminator from behind. Shippo saw none of this though, for his eyes were glued on the silver haired hanyou as they were want to do whenever Inuyasha fought. Shippo loved to watch him in battle… The way Inuyasha swung the tetsaiga, and would flash his claws at any who would dare to oppose him... But what always caught Shippo's attention was the look Inuyasha got whenever he fought, that spark of joy in those golden depths, the look that never appeared outside of battle. Shippo knew, as he had searched for it countless times, yet that intense spark of life and joy was never there, not even when Kikyo was around, or Kagome was being extra nice to the hanyou. No, even during the best of times, that oh so special gleam was no where to be found.

Kikyo and Kagome also brought up other thoughts to the fox spirit's mind. Before his change, Shippo had always felt this odd tug drawing him to Inuyasha. At first Shippo had just assumed he was trying to replace his father with another strong demon, in order to feel safer, yet that never explained away the odd pain in his chest whenever Inuyasha went after Kikyo, or whenever Kagome pawed all over the hanyou. Shippo found himself always trying to take the girls attention on himself, or get the two to fight so the ache would go away. After his growth spurt, Shippo's mind matured enough to finally sort out the feelings he had for the older demon. He was in love. The fact that it was so simple should have surprised Shippo, but it didn't. Inuyasha was strong, handsome, loyal, protective, smart...a little thick at times, true, but when he needed to, Inuyasha could be quite clever. What wasn't there to love about the half demon? Sure, he had a bit of an attitude problem, but Shippo felt he had a good excuse to act a little distant.

Shippo was knocked out of his musings by a warning shout from Miroku. One of the few demons left of the original twenty was headed straight toward him. Thinking quickly, Shippo jumped to the right, away from Kagome, practically losing his tail in the process.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried out, sending a burst of blue flames directly into the bat demons face, causing it to shriek in rage. Shippo ran away from the demon trying to think of a way he could stay safe, as he was no match for the much larger demon, when suddenly Shippo heard the whistle of an arrow shooting through the air. 'Is she CRAZY!' he thought. "These demons are far to fast for her to actually hit one!" And sure enough, the Demon easily ducked the on coming arrow, where as Shippo barely had time to dodge the same arrow as it flew over his head, taking his blue ribbon with it.

While Songo, Miroku, and Inuyasha were finishing of the last of the demons, Shippo jumped to his feet, recovering from Kagome's arrow, only to have the same demon knock him into a tree, leaving him no place to run. Somewhat panicking, Shippo knew he wasn't strong enough to take on the bat demon, especially in his position. Raising his claw, the demonic bat went for the kill, while Shippo nearly cried for joy when a flash of silver and red blocked his view of the beast. Inuyasha sliced the creature in half right across the middle, but that didn't stop the demon from making one last move, thus slashing Inuyasha across his chest. Having Inuyasha standing with his back to the fox, Shippo only heard the sound of tearing fabric and flesh, accompanied by a grunt of pain from the hanyou. Shippo was by his side before the bat demon's corpse even hit the ground.

Shippo sighed with relief when he saw that the wound wasn't fatal. Inuyasha suddenly lurched forward, but Shippo was there instantly to reach out and catch the wounded warrior. Half expecting to be shoved, Shippo was shocked, and at the same time pleased, when he was rewarded with an appreciated, (albeit small,) smile from the hanyou lips. Shippo's heart soared to the heavens, and then sank just as fast as he spotted Kagome rushing forward to paw at Inuyasha in what Shippo saw as obvious mock concern. "I bet she doesn't even care about him!" Shippo thought in silent rage. Shippo hated to judge people, but it hadn't taken long for the kit to classify Kagome as a bitch. Even when they had first met he hadn't really liked her, and had only put up with her cuddling to have an excuse to stick around with the silver hanyou.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. 'Are you that much of an idiot, he just got his chest cut open, of course he's not okay!' Shippo mentally screamed at the stupid bitch. Inuyasha's eyes took on a harder look and he made himself stand up straight in order to glare at the girl.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking wench! You could have killed Shippo with that arrow!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Everyone's eyes widened, but for different reasons. Miroku and Songo where shocked at the concern he was showing for the fox-spirit, Shippo because the hanyou used his name instead of brat or kid, and Kagome was shocked that he would dare to yell at her.

"I was just trying to help!" Kagome shot back after recovering from her surprise.

"Yeah, well try thinking next time. That was one of the stupidest stunts you've ever pulled!" Inuyasha screamed. Oh yeah, it was official. He was pissed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that a blind demon could dodge one of MY arrows!" she all but shrieked back in reply.

"Hello! It's fucking common sense! Bat demons live by hearing, and even the dumbest human knows what the sound of an arrow's like when it's flying toward their back!" Okay, maybe pissed wasn't the right word; perhaps furious was a better description.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed irritably at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha of course then was slammed harshly to the ground, on top of the wound from his chest which was still bleeding freely. "Maybe that wasn't the best course of action…" Miroku stated quietly. Inuyasha had nothing to say except to groan in pain from the center of the large crater in the ground. That was the last straw for Shippo; he absolutely hated to see Inuyasha treated like a disobedient pet, especially when he's injured!

"You stupid BITCH!" Shippo yelled, shocking everyone into silence. "Just because he's telling you the truth, and you can't take it, is no reason to sit him! Especially while he's HURT damn it! Just because you can't take the fact that you made a life threatening mistake, is no reason to take it out on other people, especially the one who's usually running all over the country to save your fat ass!" Shippo knew he was probably blowing his chance to be in the group, but now that he had started, he just couldn't stop; he had to finish. He had to rage about how much he hated Kagome, even if it cost him his one true love. Shippo didn't care that Inuyasha somehow liked this awful bitch, it just didn't give her the right to treat him like some kind of pet or slave , especially after having just saved his life, and then smiled at him in the last five minutes.

Everyone was shocked by the normally sweet kit's harsh words, but no one more so than Kagome. She had just expected Shippo to side with her on the matter like always, figuring he knew she hadn't meant to almost kill him. Shippo just glared at the miko and then went to help Inuyasha. "That is if he'll let me," Shippo thought, and yet, surprisingly enough, he did lean on the fox for support. The wound wasn't as bad as it could've been, but the added SIT would probably cause the hanyou to be sore for a while. Shippo headed back towards Keade's village, which luckily wasn't that far considering they'd just left not even ten minutes ago. "Can't believe it's only been ten minutes…" Shippo thought as he and Inuyasha left together. The three humans just stood still watching the duo head off to the village.

**AN/ If you can't tell that I hate Kagome and think she should die, then you're retarded. Also, this is my first Inuyasha fic, but I've been watching the show for years and absolutely love it**. **I'll update as soon as possible if at least one person likes my fic. Oh, and thanks to my coolest beta ever, Leila!**

_Next Chapter- Shippo asks Inuyasha to teach him how to fight, and we'll here some of Inuyasha's thoughts. (Along with some Kagome bashing) Viva la anti Kagome! _

Please Read & Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER/ I do not own Inuyasha wish I did.**

**WARNING/ This will contain yaoi or male/male relationship's if this offends you please leave now you have been warned. Major Kagome bashing ahead but don't worry I make sure she deserves it.**

AN/ Sorry this took so long in updating it would have been up last Wensday but we just got new floors and the internet got cut and while I was waiting the plot got a bit bigger, This chapter was actually supposed to have about five more pages but I figured I'd just post this and I promise the next chapter will be up within the next week.

AN/ I'd like to thank all my reviers you guys are the best.

Shippo helped Inuyasha as they made their way to the village in silence. They headed far Keade's hut knowing the old priestess was in the next village to the south taking care of the children that had come done with some sort of illness, and would be gone for at least another week. Inuyasha sat beside the fire pit in the center of the hut, as Shippo gathered clean cloths and started a fire to boil water.

"No ones ever said I didn't deserve a sitting before." Inuyasha said off handedly.

"You never deserved any sitting that bi...that Kagome ever gave you." Shippo replied never pausing in his task of preparing a healing salve for the hanyou's chest.

"Even when all those times I hit and yelled at you?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I usually deserved it." Shippo admitted sheepishly. Inuyasha's other brow rose to join the first, this wasn't the Shippo he was used to.

"Can't say that I disagree with that." Inuyasha never took his eyes of the fox spirit. Shippo turned around finished with the salve to numb the pain. He kneeled beside the hanyou and gestured for Inuyasha to remove his now tattered red fire rat coat and white undershirt fighting the urge to drool over the hanyou's perfectly formed chest and settled for wincing at the three jagged cuts marring the pale flesh. He gently cleaned the blood away with a damp cloth, turning the water in the bowl a sickly red.

Inuyasha watched Shippo's face carefully trying to find a reason behind the kits very strange behavior, but Shippo's face gave away nothing as he kept his head down concentrating on the task of easing the hanyou's pain. Shippo gently rubbed the numbing salve onto Inuyasha's chest carefully using both hands once he was finished he gently rapped the hanyou's upper torso. Once he was finished Shippo turned to clean up the bloody rags and bowl.

"Thank you." Shippo's head whipped around shocked at the fact that Inuyasha had thanked HIM, Inuyasha just smirked "Don't look so surprised you're a lot better at this than Kagome, she always uses the stinging crap from her time, say's it fights of infection. Feh like a demon could get an infection."

"Yo-you're welcome." Shippo stuttered out shocked by the hanyou's words. A warm giddy feeling rising up in his chest. Just then the others walked into the hut, looking from the blushing fox spirit to the now bandaged half demon.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said hesitantly.

"It's suddenly gotten crowded in here, I think I'll go get some fresh air, care to join me Shippo?" Inuyasha asked while standing up and gathering his tattered shirt and coat. Everyone turned to Shippo, the fox just nodded and followed the silver haired hanyou.

"Now wait just a minute" Kagome said "We need to talk about what just happened."

"What's to talk about, you're a stupid bitch who can't take responsibility when they make a mistake." Inuyasha bit at her.

"It was an accident." Kagome shrieked.

"One that you didn't even apologize for." Inuyasha growled.

"Shippo knows I didn't mean it." Kagome was now glaring at Inuyasha who didn't even flinch.

"That's funny he seemed to agree with me on your stupidity" the hanyou sneered. Shippo was glad his opinion of Kagome didn't change the hanyou's feelings for him and couldn't believe that Inuyasha was defending him against Kagome!

"He was just grateful that you saved him, he wasn't thinking when he said those things" She shrieked back.

"What it's too much for you to believe more than one person noticed your stupidity" The look of disgust on Inuyasha's face was proof enough that he was truly angered by Kagome's words.

"SIT BOY!" the miko shrieked at the top of her lungs. But Shippo was prepared this time moving far faster then any human could see the fox demon used his fox magic to create a large pillow beneath the hanyou all in the time it took for Kagome to scream and for the enchanted beads to take effect.

"I thought I made it clear that sitting Inuyasha when he doesn't deserve it was not allowed." The kit's voice was low and so cold that none of the humans could believe that it had come from the normally cheery fox. "Try it again and you will regret it." the tone left no room from argument it was clear that Shippo wouldn't tolerate Kagomes additude.

"Are you THREATENING ME?!?!" Kagome shrieked causing everyone in the room to wince at the sound. Shippo turned and helped Inuyasha from his spot on the large blue pillow.

"It's not so much a threat, it's more of a warning, and this is the only one you get." Shippo practically growled out the last part as he turned and walked with Inuyasha outside.

Nothing much happened over the next week, no jewels were sensed, Naraku kept quite, and no stray demons tried to attack the village. Kagome did go back to her time saying she would only come back when Inuyasha came to apologize, which of course meant she was back within four days. Shippo mostly stayed with Inuyasha or played with Kirara, and whenever the kit was alone he could be found practicing his fox magic.

When Keade finally came back from taking care of the neighboring village, she demanded to know what had caused the rift between the miko and the two demons. This was why the whole 'gang' was gathered in the hut sitting in a circle with Kagome sitting to Keade' right and Inuyasha to her left, Shippo sat next to him with Miroku on Shippo's other side and next to Miroku was Songo.

"Now which of ye would like to explain?" Keade asked looking around the circle. Kagome instantly started talking.

"We were fighting these demons and one came right at Shippo I shot at it but it dodged at the last second and the arrow almost hurt Shippo, then Inuyasha started yelling at me so I sat him and then Shippo got upset" She explained as if she really believed that was what really happened. (I know people who do this, makes me sick)

"That's not the whole story!" Shippo snapped.

"And what is your side of the story child?" Keade asked the agitated fox.

"First of all they weren't just any demons they were bat demons" He explained.

"Aye very hard to kill good hearing, near impossible to shoot" Keade nodded her head.

"And everyone expects me to know this?" Kagome whined.

"Its common sense child, bat demons live by hearing and an arrow makes a very distinct whistling sound when flying through the air." The aged priestess explained to the red faced girl.

"That's not everything." Shippo piped up attracted the aged women's attention "She didn't mention that Inuyasha had to save me from the same demon and was injured in the process, so when she sat him, she hurt him more." Shippo was now openly glaring at Kagome.

"The beads were placed upon Inuyasha's neck to control him when he loses his temper." Keade explained as if this would excuse Kagomes actions. It was obvious Inuyasha was about to say something but was interrupted by Shippo jumping to his feet.

"INUYASHA IS NOT SOME DISOBEDIENT PET!" Shippo yelled shocking everyone Miroku was the only one who seemed to be unaffected by the sudden shout.

"We never implied that Inuyasha was anything of the sort" Keade said trying to calm the obviously distressed fox.

"Yeah Shippo we don't treat Inuyasha like that." Kagome said in her most mothering tone.

"SHUT UP! With the way you treat him I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't left before now you treat him like a slave! Always expecting him to come and save your sorry ass every time you get in trouble! Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers saving you in the first place!" Shippo's face had turned red during his little speech glaring daggers at the stunned miko who never thought she'd ever here these things coming from the normally sweet little fox.

"SHIPPO! You can't really believe that. I don't treat Inuyasha like a slave." Kagome said giving Shippo a hurt look in hopes of him realizing it was her he was yelling at.

"You fucking bitch!" the fox shouted "Every time you and Inuyasha get into fight, you always sit him until he gives in! If that's not slavery, I don't know what is!" It was obvious to everyone in the room that Shippo was losing his control. His eyes began to shift from Blue to a demonic red. Shippo shook his head and glared at the stunned girl in front of him and whirled around dashing out the door before he did something he knew he'd regret.

Inuyasha moved to follow the distressed Kit but Miroku held up his hand to stop the hanyou.

"Inuyasha maybe you should let me handle this." He said, Inuyasha looked at Miroku, eyes searching that of the monk's seeming to find what he was looking for Inuyasha nodded his head. Miroku stood and walked out of the hut after the upset Shippo.

Miroku tracked Shippo down to the river where he sat skipping stones. Miroku sat down next to Shippo who didn't even make a move to acknowledge the other's presence.

"You wanna talk about it?" Miroku asked. Shippo whipped another stone across the water with such force that it skipped all the way to the other side.

"Talk about what you're just going to say I'm 'overreacting' just like the others." Shippo spat out bitterly.

"Love tends to make people 'overreact'." Miroku nodded sagely. Shippo whipped around to stare opened mouthed at the monk.

"How did you know?" Shippo all but choked out.'He know's and he's not upset or disgusted' He thought worriedly. Miroku just gave the fox a reassuring smile.

"No, it doesn't bother me that you love Inuyasha, and don't worry you weren't being obvious or anything, I just happen to pick up on it after the way you reacted to Kagome siting Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled at the blush on Shippo's face.

"You really don't mind?" Shippo asked wanting to be sure Miroku was okay with it not wanting to lose another friend.

"Of course not Inuyasha is quite attractive." Miroku smirked. Shippo's eyes widened.

"I thought you only liked females" he gasped out surprised.

"Beauty is beauty and love is love wether it be male or female, some just can't see that" Miroku smiled at the fox to show he truly didn't mind.

"Yeah...Wait a minute you find Inuyasha attractive. I better not catch you feeling him up!" Shippo mock growled eyeing the purple-clad monk.

"Don't worry, the last thing I want to deal with is a possessive demon after my head." Miroku laughed.

"Good I'd hate to have to castrate a friend over something so trivial" Shippo said half joking half serious.

"I'd hate for that to happen to." Miroku chuckled, Shippo laughed to feeling much better having someone know his big secret, and not laughing at or hating him.

"Thanks Miroku." Shippo smiled.

"Hey what are friends for, if you ever want to talk you know I'm here." Miroku stood dusting of his robe. He held out his hand for Shippo to take. "Come on, we should get back, Inuyasha looked pretty worried about you when you took of like that."

"Did he really?" Shippo looked up hopefully, Miroku chuckled at the young demons actions 'how come I didn't see it before the signs are so obvious' Miroku mused to himself.

"Of course he was worried you nearly bit Kagomes head off defending his honor." Miroku laughed, waving his arm to emphasize his point. Shippo looked at his feet a sheepish grin spread across his face. Feeling much better Shippo walked with Miroku back to the village.

Everyone looked up as Miroku and Shippo walked into the hut and move to sat down.

"I'm sorry about yelling everyone and reacting so badly"Shippo said looking at everyone. Kagome opened her mouth to say something. "But." Shippo spoke again "I still meant every word." He said, looking directly at Kagome, effectively shutting her up.

"Well I think this is enough excitement for today why don't we get ready for lunch." Keade said trying to keep the tension low. The others nodded and moved to work on different things. Inuyasha got up and walked out the door. Shippo watched him leave and thought for a moment, before jumping up to follow the hanyou. After talking with Miroku, Shippo was feeling a little better about his feelings, glad that at least one person wouldn't hate him for he knew Miroku wouldn't abandon him it wasn't in his nature, even so Shippo decided to keep his secret for a while longer.

"Inuyasha wait up." Shippo called out, the hanyou paused and looked back at the younger demon who was sprinting to catch up with him.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked looking at Shippo curiously. Shippo stopped next to Inuyasha, trying to think of a way to ask his question without sounding stupid.

"Well I was wondering if...maybe you could..." Shippo paused trying to think of the right words to express his thoughts.

"If maybe I could what?" now Inuyasha was really curious as to what the kitsune wanted. Shippo took a deep breath.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldtrainmetofight" Shippo rushed out in one breath.

"You're going to have to repeat that." Inuyasha looked amused at the flustered fox.

"I was wondering if you could train me to fight." Shippo said slower and much calmer this time. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side looking at Shippo with an odd expression on his face.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Well I'm going to have to fight for myself one day, and it would be nice to be more useful rather than a distraction." Shippo blushed and stared at the ground.

"All right," Shippo looked up not believing Inuyasha agreed.

"Really?" Shippo asked looking as if he'd just received the best gift in the world.

"Yup, but you have to agree to work hard and do everything I say without complaint." Inuyasha said looking stern. Shippo's face turned serious as he nodded.

"I promise." Inuyasha nodded back and they headed down to the river to get water for the instant noodles Inuyasha loved so mush.

That evening just after Dinner Inuyasha announced that he'd be leaving for a while and wasn't sure when he'd be back.

"You can't just up and leave without explaining where your going." Kagome half yelled. Shippo kept silent although he was worried he knew Inuyasha wouldn't leave without saying where he was going unless it was important, and Inuyasha could take care of himself.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, besides it's none of your business." and with that the hanyou jumped up into his favorite tree to sleep before he left in the morning.

It was around noon and Inuyasha was still running, sprinting threw the trees heading west away from the village. He had two reasons for leaving one he needed to hunt down some fire rats for a new coat, his shirt had been easy enough to replace, but the red coat was beyond repair. His other reason for leaving was that he needed some time to think about a certain fox demon who had been acting rather odd lately.

'Why has he been acting so protective of me lately?' Inuyasha thought 'and why do I like it so much?'

'**You enjoy it because know one aside from your mother ever defended you like that' **a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind.

'But is that the only reason?' he questioned again.

'**Perhaps it's because you like having his attention on you in a positive way'**

'That doesn't make any sense?' Inuyasha argued

'**Maybe because you value his opinion more than the others'**

'Why would his opinion be different from say Kagomes' Inuyasha once again found himself trying to disprove the voice's theories.

'**Maybe because he's another demon.'**

'That doesn't sound right, I don't care about Sesshomaru's opinion or Kouga's, no it has to be something else' Inuyasha mused

'**It could just be that you enjoy the look he gets in his eyes whenever he's defending you'**

"His eyes are the prettiest blue" Inuyasha murmured dreamily, realizing he had said that out loud, the hanyou stopped in his tracks. 'Did I really just say that?' he asked himself.

"**Yup, you sounded just like a lovesick puppy' **The voice chuckled.

'Oh shut up' Inuyasha snapped at the voice.

'**Why? Can't admit that you think the little fox is attractive?' **the voice mocked.

'I can admit that he's attractive that doesn't mean I like him' Inuyasha winced at how childish that sounded.

'**Who said anything about you liking him?' **taunted the voice.

'I'm losing it. I'm having an argument with a voice in my head and I know that's not normal.' He thought annoyed with himself.

'**Having an argument with oneself is a healthy way for a person to work through complicated emotions. But losing said argument as miserably as you have is just plain sad' **

'You bastard' Inuyasha snarled.

'**I'll take that as a compliment' **the voice chuckled.

'You would' Inuyasha thought bitterly

'**Yes you would' **the voice seemed to nod in agreementInuyasha smirked at the joke before stopping suddenly. He had been running full speed for the entire argument and then some just now realizing that not only was the sun setting but he had reached the general area that he wished to be in. Deciding to start searching for the fire rat's in the morning Inuyasha found a tree he like and settled on a large branch for the night.

Inuyasha had just found a fire rat burrow that appeared to hold a fair sized family of the vicious rodents. They weren't very hard to kill just a quick twist of the neck, nice and painless not that they deserved the kindness, the little bastard's would eat any human or weak demon. they could catch. Once Inuyasha had a fair amount of furs he headed for a village that knew of him, he'd taken care of a rather pesky demon awhile back, even before he met Kikyo. Inuyasha knew they might not remember him considering it had been over fifty years since his last visit.

Inuyasha calmly approached the village border out in the open tetsaiga clearly displayed in its sheath and the fire rat skin's rolled up in a bundle on his shoulder. Already too made into a new jacket just needing the proper tools for the job.

"Halt, state your business with this village." a man called raising a bow, he wasn't the only one carrying a weapon.

"I'm here to ask service of the clothe maker." Inuyasha called gesturing to the bundle.

"That would be me."a young man stepped forward he looked familiar but far to young to be the clothe makers son that, Inuyasha knew from so long ago. "Is your name Inuyasha." the man called.

"Yes and what happened to the woman who was the cloth maker the last I was here?" Inuyasha questioned coming closer.

"My grandmother warned me a silver haired demon might appear. I'm sorry to say she passed on not even two summers ago." The man said.

"I'm sorry to here that." Inuyasha bowed his head slightly he had known the old lady since he was little, his mother used to get cloth for her kimonos from the women's shop, She had never treated Inuyasha any differently than she treated the other children, and even taught him how to make the design for his trade mark red coat and pants.

"She told me all about you said you'd probably come back one day." The man who looked about twenty with shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah well I needed some supplies for remaking a coat" The hanyou explained.

"That won't be a problem" The man nodded and gestured for Inuyasha to follow him. Neither of them spoke till they were about half way to the shop.

"The people of this village seem more tense than I remember." Inuyasha commented.

"A terrible demon has been attacking ours and any other nearby villages and stealing anything of value, silks, gold, even prized horses aren't safe from this demons greed.." The man explained. Inuyasha nodded grim expression set upon his face, slowly a smirk started to form.

"I'd be more than happy to take care of your little problem as payment for your clothe making services." Inuyasha offered. The man spun to look at the hanyou hope shining in his eyes.

"Would you really? we'd be eternally grateful if you could rid us of this danger." he said bowing his head to show his gratitude.

"Sure no problem, just tell me where the bastard lives and I'll take him out." Inuyasha said confidently. His guide nodded and gestured to the mountain.

"He dwells in a cave about half way up the mountain." He went into further detail as to the caves location as they continued their walk to the shop. Inuyasha tossed down his bundle.

"I kinda wanted to head back as soon as possible so I was wondering if you could get this ready to go by the time I get back." The hanyou asked. The man looked surprised.

"You intend to leave now?" He asked.

"Why not there still a few hours left before dark and the sooner this demon is dealt with the better." The man nodded in agreement

"Just tell me what you want and it will be ready before you return." Inuyasha told him exactly what he wanted done to the pelts. "It shouldn't take to long tomorrow after noon at the latest" He said Inuyasha nodded and headed out of the hut. the man stood in the doorway and pointed to an oddly tall cluster of trees on the mountain side. "That's the demons home the mouth of the cave is in that grove."

"Got it, this won't take long" Inuyasha smirked before dashing of towards the mountain.

"Good luck!" ths man called waving to Inuyasha.

It hadn't taken Inuyasha more than a half an hour to reach the grove of trees and it only took about five minutes to locate the cave's entrance.

'Probably should of asked what kind of demon I was facing, Oh well too late now' Inuyasha mused, sniffing around, trying to get a better idea about what he was up against. 'Cat demons two of them....and something else...I can't recognize' Inuyasha staked out the cave for awhile waiting to see if the demon would come out of the cave, taking away any advantage it may have by being in the open.

It was just before sunset that Inuyasha decided to enter the cave. There was a long winding tunnel that went deep into the mountain side. It wasn't long before the hanyou reached the main chamber of the cave it was huge the ceiling roughly sixty feet high and went about fifty feet in and sixty across. The entire chamber was filled with all kinds of treasure from mounds of gold to rolls of colorful silk in the lower right hand corner was a roped of corral, full of strong looking horses there were even a few fine hunting dogs tied to a set of posts. At the far end of the cave opposite to the entrance sat a large throne carved of gold and set with diamonds, rubys, and emeralds. Sitting on the throne was what appeared to be a small toddler with black hair and a bored expression, kneeling on either side of the throne sat the two cat demons' Inuyasha had smelled earlier, but the hanyou still couldn't identify the other demons scent.

Inuyasha inched his way closer trying to get a better look at the little child, he spotted pointed ears, and the glint of a fang

'Defiantly a demon but what kind and how strong is he?' Inuyasha thought figuring that it couldn't be too dangerous, he stepped forward into the light. The pint-sized demon perked up a look of interest flashing in his eyes, while the two cat demons, female Inuyasha noticed and twins by the look of it. Jerked around hissing threateningly, obviously very protective of the young demon behind them.

"Can I help you?" the toddler asked.

"Not unless your willing to surrender now and stop torturing the human village." Inuyasha smirked walking about half way across the chamber. He noticed the two felines tense at his movement, not taking their eyes of him.

"If I did that what on earth would I do for fun?" The demon asked tilting it's head to the side. It as impossible to tell the gender of the young demon by its voice.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make you stop." Inuyasha smirked drawing tetsaiga from it's sheath.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It didn't have everything I wanted but I'll update as soon as possible with the rest.**

**Okay I need help with something, I need more pairings than just Inuyasha and Shippo but I can't decide, so you the reviewers get to pick the other pairings, you can use just about anyone but I'm trying to use sess and kouga so any ideas are welcome and miroku as well but not Kagome I already have plans for her.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

'


End file.
